


Harder, Faster, Deeper

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Handcuffs, Horny Wraith, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wraith wearing a shiny leather dress, they are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: It took her a few minutes until she arrived at his apartment and knocked on the door. She could hear him struggle to open up the door for her. As Renee entered the apartment she started to laugh at a handcuffed Elliott who really seemed to be distressed in his current situation. The female smirked, “Did you want to try out masturbation with your hands cuffed behind your back? You should know that something like that doesn’t work.”After three weeks of being apart from each other, Renee and Elliott finally got to see each other again just because Elliott needed help. Even though he was her boyfriend she wanted something from him in return...
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Harder, Faster, Deeper

Renee was sitting in her small apartment, playing with her Kunai as she watched TV. The Games were currently off season so she had some free time. She had spend some time with Elliott but he went to visit his mother for a few weeks and told her that he would call her as soon as he returned. But he still didn’t. She was a bit bored by the fact that her boyfriend wasn’t there and left her frustrated. Since he showed her how good sex really was, she seemed to be addicted to it and wasn’t afraid of anything anymore when it came to that. But him not being present made her experiment with herself. With the help of many toys of course. And what she found out about herself would scare other women but she was excited. More than excited. So excited that one of her hands wandered down between her thighs, playing with herself for a bit. Until her phone rang. The female legend was a bit annoyed by that but the name flashing on the display made her smirk and with a swift motion she grabbed her phone and picked up the call, “Hey handsome… Thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“I need your help.”

Renee went silent. Why did Elliott need help? In the middle of the night?

“Why do you need help?” she asked, trying to hold back her laughter because he sounded so _desperate_. She could hear him struggle and groan in annoyance, “Can you just please come over and help me?” The black haired woman sighed quietly and bid down on her bottom lip, “Fine… Give me a few minutes… I’ll be right there.” And with those words she hung up. This could be interesting. She got up and got herself ready to go, planning something as she put on a black coat. He wanted her help and she would hopefully get a nice treat of him. A treat like she imagined. 

  
  


It took her a few minutes until she arrived at his apartment and knocked on the door. She could hear him struggle to open up the door for her. As Renee entered the apartment she started to laugh at a handcuffed Elliott who really seemed to be distressed in his current situation. The female smirked, “Did you want to try out masturbation with your hands cuffed behind your back? You should know that something like that doesn’t work.”

“That’s not what happened and now please stop asking questions and fucking help me Ren… please...” he whined and turned around as she sighed. She took a bobby-pin out of her hair, “That will do it hopefully...” She worked at the small lock on the handcuffs. And with a smart move the handcuffs were open and thrown at the floor. Elliott rubbed his wrists, hissing slightly as he turned around to kiss her as a reward, “Thank you Re-” but she pushed him away slightly, smiling deviously at him, “You really just want to thank me with a kiss? I thought of something more...”

“More? What do you mean by more? Ren… I know we haven’t seen each other for a while now but I’m tired...”, he said, walking over to his bedroom. Renee looked after him and sighed. She wanted him now and there was no possible way he could say no after three weeks. The buttons of her coat were opened slowly and carefully, revealing a short, shiny dress made of synthetic leather. With a quick glance towards his bedroom door she hung up the coat and made her way towards the door frame to lean against it. Her piercing blue eyes wandered up and down his figure as he sat in a chair with a glass of whiskey. Elliott stared at her, “What do you want sweetheart?” He seemed to be exhausted and a bit annoyed but his voice was still soft and caring and he watched her closely as she made her way to his bed and sat down, “You know exactly what I want, El… I want you… right now...” Renee looked at him as she licked her fingers, opening her legs, stretching the shiny material. The sexual tension between them was rising and as she pulled the leather up slowly, revealing her already wet vagina. She started to finger herself in front of him, looking at him so innocently until Elliott lost it. He jumped up from his chair and pushed her back into the mattress, kissing her roughly, finally giving her what she wished for.

“I hope you want it rough because I’m not going easy on you….” he said in between kisses as he ripped apart the dress she wore, throwing it to the floor carelessly, revealing her naked body. Her moans were more than confirming that she understood him as she bid her lip, enjoying herself. A low growl escaped his lips as he peeled himself out of his clothes and started finger-fucking her at a fast pace, making her almost scream. The male legend knew exactly which buttons he needed to push to make her give in to him. Renee was a beast in bed that needed to be tamed over and over again but that was why he couldn’t get enough of her.

Renee gripped the sheets of his bed hard as  her boyfriend  pushed his fingers up inside of her at a fast pace, arching her  back and screaming. She wanted it rough and hard. Elliott knew exactly what he was doing to her which turned her even more on. The feeling of his fingers curling up slightly made her gasp and his sucking which constantly switched from the right pierced nipple to the left one and vice versa  was just what she needed . She loved every bit of it but a small desperate whine escaped her mouth as he pulled his fingers out of her dripping wet hole. Elliott licked the sweet juice from his fingers before  he  wrapped a hand around her throat and started to fuck into her fast. He stared at her, grinning deviously, “You really enjoy that, huh?” And with that he slapped her in the face and she just moaned softly at that. So he did it once again and he could see how much she enjoyed that until she slapped back. It didn’t stop him from doing it again which made her laugh, grinning hungrily at the man who was fucking her.

“Harder…”, she demanded breathlessly as he let go of her throat for a short moment. With an evil smile he pulled out of her and slammed back in, making her scream in pleasure. Renee craved for more, scratching over his back as she felt the lack of oxygen from him chocking her. But she didn’t want him to let go of her neck. But when he suddenly let go off her and pulled her from the bed and stood in front of her she knew what he wanted.

“Let me suck that cock… please… I want to suck it...” she begged, staring up at him as he petted her head softly. An evil smile formed on his lips as he slowly guided her head towards his rock hard dick, “Of course I’ll let you suck that cock… You’re so eager how could I deny that, hm?” And with that she wrapped one hand around his shaft as she took his length in her mouth, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. The female legend was a sight to behold to like that. At least for Elliott. Her hair falling in soft curls over her shoulders, the make up she rarely wore already destroyed and her body language screamed ‘Fuck me’. He looked at her as she sucked him off so eagerly. Renee let go of him, smiling at him like she was drunk, “I taste so good on your cock...” And with those words she went back to suck his dick. The trickster groaned quietly, still petting her head, “Such a good girl… You look so good with my dick in your mouth...” A soft giggle escaped her mouth as she kept going until he decided to hold her head still and fuck her face. Elliott watched her eyes roll back as he kept thrusting, the female before him taking his cock so good in her mouth to a point where she gagged, getting her throat filled with the white sticky load he shot, pulling out slowly and smearing the substance leaking from his cock over her painted red lips. He noticed that hypnotized look of her as he pulled a sticky string of cum from her lips.

Renee smiled at him but squealed when he picked her up and placed her back on the bed, entering her again, fucking into her again.

“Faster! Faster! Yes! Yes! Yes!” she screamed louder than she was supposed to but she couldn’t care less. She wanted this, “Slap me...” But it made her boyfriend growled deeply at this point, “I make the rules this time...” The woman was so close to her orgasm. So close she couldn’t take it any longer but to her surprise Elliott just switched the position. He laid on his back, Renee on top of him as he fucked her mercilessly. She was a screaming and moaning mess and came hard, squirting in the process.

“I’m not done with you...” he whispered into her ear, turning her around and started to push into her again. Normally she would have been wondering where he got all that stamina from but right now she couldn’t think of anything else than him fucking her rough and hard, “Fuck! Fuuuuck!” With that he granted her a wish again and slapped her again. He chuckled as she screamed again, “You really like that… Oh fuck… fuck...” Elliott pushed her over on her hands and knees, “What do you want sweetheart? Tell me...” She chocked on her words, overwhelmed with all the pleasure he gave her but she still got them out of her sore throat, “Deeper...”

“Good girl...” he growled as he pushed himself into her wet cunt. He groaned in pleasure, placing a hand over her mouth and started to fuck her hard and deep, leaning over to her ear again, “And scream my name when I fuck you so nicely, sweetheart.” And with those words he let go of her mouth, gripping both her shoulders and picked up the pace, slapping her ass repeatedly. Renee’s eyes rolled back, his name rolling off of her tongue on repeat like honey as she screamed for more. Elliott himself was so close but he wanted to make her cum first. She had never been so vocal in bed before. He had to keep himself steady so he wouldn’t hurt her, thrusting into her like an animal. The trickster felt how close she was to her orgasm, speeding up once more.

“Fuck! Elliott!”

And with those last words she came hard, her walls clenching around him, making him cum and shooting a thick load inside of her as her arms gave in and  the female collapsed underneath him. Elliott followed after her after he pulled himself out of her, caressing her cheek, “I love you Renee...” He noticed that she was slowly drifting away. He got up slowly, still shaking from his high and pulled her on his lap and placed a kiss on her forehead, “You did great honey...” Renee smiled at him tired and worn out as she leaned her head against his shoulder, “You did great too… I love you...” Elliott chuckled softly, “How does a quick bath and going to sleep afterwards sound?”

“Sounds good to me…” she replied with a yawn. With his last strength he picked her up and walked her to the bathroom, reeling from the aftermath of their love making. He totally knew that they both wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. But he couldn’t care less at that moment because he knew she was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is something I came up with like a few days ago and I have to thank nepitunes for beta reading this. ^^ I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
